Dangerous Game
by DragonFang2011
Summary: Hikaru suggests something that Ryuga wasn't too happy about.


**DISCLAIMER:**

I don't own Beyblade: Metal Fight.

* * *

><p><span>Ryuga POV<span>

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't annoyed with my girlfriend when she mentioned seeing her mother.

Okay, maybe I was lying.

I wasn't annoyed...

... I WAS _FREAKING TERRIFIED_. Which is weird for me. The only time I felt terrified was when L-Drago possessed me. That, and when my little brother Ryuto chased me around our backyard wielding a bundle of poison ivy in his gloved hands.

For weeks, I itched in places I didn't even know _could_ itch...

Getting off topic now, huh?

Her mother is sure to have watched Battle Bladers. And if she did, she wouldn't have missed my grueling battle with her daughter.

My chances of getting out unharmed would probably be... let's see... ZERO PERCENT?

Throw in my reputation for being the meanest guy around and I'd have about... MINUS ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT CHANCE OF SURVIVING!

That woman may be sick, but she has Hikaru's blood running through her veins. I've seen her temper run out of control at least half a dozen times back when Hikaru and I were still kids.

She would have seen me smirking on the screen as I almost beat Hikaru to death.

But Mrs. Hasama was usually gentle. _Maybe she'd go easy on me today._

Unlikely.

I thought about just making a run for it, but my girlfriend was _Hikaru_, for crying out loud. She'd be on my trail like a bloodhound. It's not as if she'd find me, but I was just worried of breaking her heart into a gazillion pieces.

Well, I don't think that would happen, but it's better to be safe than sorry, right?

So anyway, Hikaru and I were walking side-by-side towards her house. My girlfriend (I love calling her that), clothed in her full blading outfit, (yeah, I talked her into blading again) was being especially nice to me that day. She must've been thinking about how her mom would handle the news too, and how nervous I would be, so she held my hand tightly, even though it was sweaty.

Hikaru's beautiful amethyst eyes followed me as I walked back and forth in front of the house.

Then, she grabbed my wrist. "Slow down, Ryuga," she said. "You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry."

She sighed. "I know how much pressure you must be under right now."

"It's been nine years," I said. "Do you think she'll beat me up?"

Hikaru shook her head. "Nah. I think that she still remembers you, but after watching Battle Bladers, I doubt that she'll be happy to see you again."

"That makes me feel so much better," I muttered.

She kissed me. "Don't worry," she murmured against my lips. "You'll be fine."

"I don't know..." I panted, frantically seeking comfort in her soft touch. She didn't need prodding: she opened her mouth to let my tongue in. I explored her wet cavern, feeling her saliva warm and wet on my own lips.

Then, Hikaru drew back. I whined in protest, but sighed contentedly as she peppered my face with tiny kisses.

I backed up against the wall as she started to undo my shirt. "We're outside," I reminded her, gesturing to the passerbys that were gaping at us. She blushed, breathing heavily against my chest, as she tried to smooth back her messed-up hair.

I fixed my clothes and straightened my headpiece just as Hikaru rang the doorbell.

"We're in the backyard!" a guy's voice boomed. I recognized it immediately.

"You didn't tell me that your dad would be here!" I hissed.

She smiled sheepishly as she half-dragged, half-walked me to the back of the house. She slowly opened the gate that I had touched a million times before. I could still see the dent in the frame where I had accidentally launched my Storm Aries.

We rounded the corner of the house and stepped into the grassy yard, which was surrounded by a tall wooden fence. It had a small Bey-dish in the corner, worn with use.

And in front of a charcoal barbecue grill, was a tall, broad-shouldered man with messy sky-blue hair and stormy gray eyes, his tanned face weathered, but covered in smile wrinkles. Beside him was a woman, who looked scrawny and pale, but she stood as straight and defiant as the trees, her deep violet eyes shone with strength and spirit, and her black hair, streaked with gray, was styled into a long braid.

I awkwardly shuffled to stand behind Hikaru, but she scowled at me over her shoulder and pulled me to stand by her side.

"Hikaru," Mrs. Hasama said, smiling as her purple gaze settled on her daughter. Then, her eyes hardened when she saw me. "And _Ryuga_. What a pleasant surprise."

I couldn't help thinking that "pleasant" meant "I can't wait to give you a nice, long beat-down."

I gulped and inched behind Hikaru again, but she yanked me back again.

The dude behind Mrs. Hasama was scowling at me.

"Hi Mom, Dad," Hikaru said.

Mr. Hasama walked towards us. It took all of my willpower not to tremble in fear.

Then, a fist made contact with my face. Large, calloused hands closed around my neck, blocking my precious air supply. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF SHOWING YOUR FACE TO US AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR DAUGHTER?" Mr. Hasama roared, shaking me back and forth.

I wanted to yell, "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

_Crud. If only I could breathe_... I began to feel light-headed.

"Dad, you're choking him!" Hikaru shrieked, coming between us. I heard Mrs. Hasama scream, "Haru!"

Two pairs of hands struggled to pull Hikaru's raging father off me.

Which didn't exactly get rid of the throbbing pain in my head. I curled up into a ball on the damp grass, taking in deep breaths and basically trying to get air back into my lungs. Hikaru knelt down, made me roll onto my back, and unbuttoned my shirt. She massaged my chest, as if trying to make sure that my heart was still beating. It wasn't necessary, but I appreciated her for caring.

Everytime I swallowed, it felt like someone had tied a noose around my neck. I couldn't stop myself from squealing in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Hikaru screamed at her father.

"What's wrong with _you_?" Mr. Hasama snapped. "Why did you bring _him_ here? He almost murdered you!"

"I'm still alive, you know!" she shot back.

"Haru, did you have to strangle the poor boy?" Mrs. Hasama demanded.

Hikaru continued to rub my torso rhythmically, her untidy blue hair framing her angelic face, gorgeous purple eyes apologetic and soothing. "Baby, you okay?" she asked in an equally gentle voice.

_DO I LOOK OKAY?_ I grabbed my throat, retching and coughing. Oh God, that was _horrible_. My eyes watered, and I felt like they were about to pop out of my skull. I softly touched my neck and winced.

Mr. Hasama has anger issues!

"'Baby?'" her parents chorused in confusion.

Hikaru nodded, gently lifting my head off the floor. My throat protested, but I sat up anyway, trying not to burst into tears on the spot.

"We're dating," she announced a little proudly, running her fingers through my hair. "Aren't we, Ryuga?"

I would've replied with an eager "Yes!" but I was still trying to get my lungs to work properly.

"I need to sit down." Mrs. Hasama's voice quivered as her husband helped her into a lounge chair.

I tried to to talk, but no sound came out, just a wheezing cough. "Take it easy," Hikaru said. I nodded, my hands still on my neck.

"Ryuga," Mrs. Hasama began hesitantly. "Are you sure you're fine? Do you need anything?"

"Mom, he can't speak," Hikaru whispered.

Mr. Hasama muttered something inaudible under his breath. Mrs. Hasama frowned at him. "_Haru_."

Hikaru buttoned up my shirt and aided me in standing up. I leaned on her as we stumbled towards the patio. She made me sit down, although I stared at her father warily.

Hikaru and her mother started up an awkward conversation, like, "Oh, how are you?" and "What did I miss in your life for the past five years?" and stuff like that.

Mr. Hasama and I were having a glaring contest from opposite sides of the table.

Then, he fished out the slabs of great-smelling meat from the grill and tossed them onto a large plate.

Hikaru and Mrs. Hasama started to set the table.

My mouth watered.

"Ryuga," Hikaru grinned at me. "Are you doing okay there?"

_Why does everyone keep asking that?_

I nodded. Mrs. Hasama sat down next to me. "I'm so sorry about what happened, Ryuga," she said in a genuinely worried tone. "Do you think you're well enough to eat?" I was willing to bet that she was only nice because I was injured. Or maybe she was just in the mood.

"No," I squeaked. I clutched my throat again, blushing at how high-pitched and strained my voice was.

Mr. Hasama snorted back a laugh as he flipped a steak using the tongs.

Hikaru and her mother glared at him. He scratched the back of his neck and pretended to go about his business.

I seriously wanted to cry. _What if I stay like this for the rest of my life? WHAT IF I CAN'T EAT? I can't insult my opponents with a chalkboard!_

Hikaru pecked me on the lips. "Cheer up, Ryuga," she said. "At least you don't have to waste time talking!"

I glared at her.

"Okay, that didn't work."

Eventually, the burning pain in my throat went away, and I could breathe normally.

"I don't think you should talk yet," Hikaru told me. "Come on; let's eat." She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the wooden picnic table that I had known so well. _Oh look; there's Mr. Hasama's carving of Aquario's face bolt._

When Mrs. Hasama slid me a generous steak, I pretended to take interest in a rusty nail that protruded from the surface of the table.

I stared at my food uneasily.

"Relax, Ryuga," Mrs. Hasama said, laughing. "It's not like the food's gonna bite you."

Then, Mr. Hasama smirked. "It's not like I poisoned it, or anything."

The two women glared at him again.

"Dad!"

"Haru!"

I wondered how many times Mrs. Hasama was going to say her husband's name that day.

Huh.

"I'm sorry," I managed to get out, even though my voice was still scratchy and barely recognizable. That was a severe blow to my pride, but if I wanted to gain Hikaru's parents' trust again, I knew that sooner or later, I'd have to play the Nice Card.

Hikaru, her mother, and her father stared at me in surprise.

"I don't think I heard you right," Hikaru said, smirking a little.

"Can you say that again?" Mr. Hasama asked me. His wife looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

I felt my face heating up again. "I said," I took a deep breath and tried not to show that this was hurting me. "'I'm sorry.'"

"You didn't have to say it again; we heard you just fine." Mrs. Hasama sent her husband and her daughter a heated glare.

"I know, but I wanted to make sure that you know that I'm sincere," I mumbled. "I really love your daughter, and I would do anything for her. I feel really bad about what I did at Battle Bladers and I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. I just hope that you could let me keep seeing your daughter and... forgive... me."

Mrs. Hasama's hand was over her heart, and she had tears in her eyes.

"I never really expected the almighty Dragon Emperor to apologize," Mr. Hasama scoffed.

"Well," Hikaru squeezed my hand under the table. "Ryuga's full of surprises." She stared at her parents hopefully.

Mrs. Hasama nodded approvingly and nudged her husband. He examined me, as if looking for any sign of dishonesty. Finally, he sighed. "Okay."

Hikaru squealed in delight and kissed me passionately. Our tongues were just beginning to battle...

"Get a room!" Mr. Hasama tossed a handful of potato chips at us. We separated.

He glared at me. "If you ever hurt my Hikaru,"

"We're coming after you," Mrs. Hasama added.

I nodded enthusiastically.

"But no sex yet," her parents chorused.

Hikaru and I groaned.

"You're too young!" Mrs. Hasama insisted.

"Mom, I'm almost eighteen!" Hikaru huffed. Her parents stared at us doubtfully. "It's that or nothing."

My girlfriend and I exchanged a glance. "Fine," we said, sighing in defeat and disappointment.

"I was really looking forward to Thursday," Hikaru muttered, stabbing her chicken viciously with her fork.

"What are you two going to do on Thursday?" Mrs. Hasama asked.

"Nothing!"

I poked my steak. "Wait, did you poison this or not?"

Mr. Hasama shook his head. "I don't think so." He had a mischievous twinkle in his gray eyes, even though he was still scowling uncertainly.

I narrowed my eyes and hesitantly took a bite.

Immediately, I felt that something was wrong.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU PUT IN HERE?" I screamed, downing a whole glass of water. Even that didn't help calm the wild, scalding-hot fire that had started to spread in my mouth.

Mr. Hasama smirked. "Chili peppers."

"DAD!"

"HARU!"

* * *

><p>R&amp;R! Tell me what you guys think!<p> 


End file.
